


Fragments - #28 : « Quand tout s'écroule... » (3x07)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [28]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Even if the show is already over, Hannigram - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Oh the feeeels, Please showrunners send help, Snippet, The fans are drowning here
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Will Graham avait bien fait comprendre à Hannibal Lecter qu'il ne souhaitait plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Le psychiatre cannibale peinait désormais à se remettre de cette déclaration.





	Fragments - #28 : « Quand tout s'écroule... » (3x07)

**Author's Note:**

> Sur un ton pas franchement plus joyeux que la fois précédente, continuons de regarder le ship Hannigram couler... avec tout ses fans à son bord, criant à l'aide en direction des showrunners. x'(

\- Je ne chercherai pas après toi, je ne penserai plus à toi... Tu ne me manqueras pas.

Les mots de Will étaient durs à entendre. Crus. Trop crus pour notre fin gourmet cannibale. C'étaient des pieux qui traversaient le cœur qu'il ne pensait pourtant plus posséder.

Hannibal était tombé amoureux de Will, il acceptait l'idée désormais – et il semblait que les sentiments soient réciproques. Pourtant... leur relation n'irait pas plus loin. C'était la fin.

Et le psychiatre s'en savait responsable. Un autre sentiment peu commun l'envahit : les remords. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le ressentait depuis le début de cette histoire, mais il lui semblait être d'une puissance et d'une violence plus intenses encore que les fois précédentes.

Hannibal était celui qui avait tout gâché. Will lui avait accordé sa confiance, et lui l'avait réduite en miettes. Ce n'était pas étonnant que le jeune homme le haïsse autant désormais, même s'il ne cherchait pas la vengeance.

La fuite... La fuite semblait être la seule solution envisageable. Mais pour aller où ? Sa vie entière était détruite : il était en cavale, et Will ne voulait plus de lui.

Se rendre au FBI. C'était la solution. Tôt ou tard, il le retrouveraient. Il ne voulait plus fuir, le rejet de Will lui avait ôté toute force. La détention serait un geste de bonne foi, de réconciliation peut-être, envers le jeune homme – restait à espérer que Graham voudrait bien, un jour, attraper la main qu'il lui tendait.

**Author's Note:**

> OH THE FEELS. Le ship sombre, et je me noie – tous les passagers se noient, parce que les showrunners ont décidé de nous ignorer. Bande d'ingrats x')


End file.
